Quiet Attentions
by katielex
Summary: Carson is retiring and does not want to spend his retirement alone.
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be writing this because I still have to finish my other fic. I'm not sure where this came from. I've been imaging what Carson's attempts at courtship might be like. And how the others might react once they realised what he was doing.**

_**"Courtship consists in a number of quiet attentions, not so pointed as to alarm, nor so vague as not to be understood."**_

* * *

He had never considered being lonely. He had never imagined he would miss her. He supposed he had never actually expected to retire. He had always imagined himself 'dying in harness' so to speak. But here he was, preparing to end his working life. His Lordship was having a cottage prepared for him near the village. He was making final arrangements for the handover to the new butler. A fine young man, who Carson felt would serve the family with dignity.

In all the bluster and fuss after the announcement of his retirement he had not for one minute considered Mrs Hughes might have any part in this. Until that afternoon whilst he walked through the rooms of his future home with the builder, Mr Lacey, his Lordship had hired to do a few repairs on the cottage. Mr Lacey had talked nonstop about everything from the window pane he was in the middle of repairing, to the weather and in between every topic he repeated several times how lucky Carson was to be retiring. Carson did not think there was anything lucky about it and said as much. What was lucky about no longer be able to work? No longer being of use to anyone. No longer being needed.

Mr Lacey had eyed him with amusement. "Give it a few months, find yourself some company and you'll soon wish you jacked it all in years ago."

Carson had said nothing as they made their way into the next room which was to be his new bedroom to see the furniture His Lordship had delivered that morning. Mr Lacey spoke again. "Plenty of room." He nodded towards the bed.

His Lordship had offered him pieces of furniture which were stored in the attics at Downton as they were no longer needed. Lady Mary had chosen the pieces as Carson had told His Lordship he would not feel comfortable doing so himself. He had already objected to the offer as being too generous. Even though the furniture was stored in the attics, it was still expensive and in very good condition. It would surely be wasted on him.

Mr Lacey was mumbling some coarse remarks regarding Carson getting himself some "company" again to "warm up" the double bed in the centre of the room. Carson gave the man a scowl which sent him backing out of the room muttering excuses. Carson looked at the bed again. He had not expected a double. A double bed would be wasted on him. He had lived most of his life with a single narrow bed. What need had he now for that extra room? Why would he want to sleep with an empty space next to him every night for the rest of his days?

For the rest of the day the thought of that empty side of the bed and Mr Lacey's remarks had plagued him. Until suddenly a thought popped into his head: Mrs Hughes.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

He tried to dismiss the thought of pursuing Mrs Hughes romantically at first. But throughout the rest of the day he paid more attention to the little things she said and did and realised how much he would miss about her. He found himself looking at her for the first time since she had joined the staff and taking in her appearance. Her physique. She was quite an attractive woman, he thought. Not that this was about the physical side of companionship. He could do without that.

He could do without that, he told himself again. If he had to.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised Mrs Hughes would indeed be the perfect companion. But how would she feel about the matter. He knew she had turned down at least one proposal of marriage in the past. He didn't mean to be conceited but he hoped she would see him as a better prospect than some farmer from Argyll.

The question was, how would he find out without the risk of making a fool of himself? He could not even remember the last time he had tried to court a woman. Perhaps this was a foolish idea after all, he thought. What if Mrs Hughes laughed at him? What if he ruined the trust and rapport they had built up over the years? Then his retirement really would be lonely, if he could not even have Mrs Hughes as a visitor.

He heard the jangle of her keys and looked along the corridor to see her approaching. A smile on her face again. He looked to the keys attached at her hip.

"Mr Carson." She said as she passed by.

"Mrs Hughes." He replied, turning around to follow her with this eyes.

Nothing ventured…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I know the chapters are really short but I'm so busy right now with work that all I can manage to write is short pieces. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

* * *

As the staff made their way to the servants hall for dinner Carson and Mrs Hughes met in the doorway. Carson paused to let Mrs Hughes go first and smiled warmly at her saying "Ladies first."

Mrs Hughes simply nodded her thanks and made her way in. Carson followed and after him Miss O'Brien walked in. As they all sat around waiting for the food to be served and chatting quietly Carson glanced to his right at Mrs Hughes. He suddenly couldn't think of anything to say to her. It was probably the first time in all the years he had known her that he was tongue tied in Mrs Hughes presence.

How did he think he might actually be able to court her when he couldn't think of a single thing to say to her, he wondered to himself in annoyance. Say something nice, a little voice in his head urged.

He turned to look at her again and caught her eye. "You look nice."

He saw the look of surprise on her face and the hint of confusion. Stupid man, he scolded himself, what are you a schoolboy?

"Thank you." Mrs Hughes replied somewhat shyly. He smiled back and was thankfully saved from having to say anything else by the arrival of Daisy serving his dinner.

None of this had gone unnoticed by Miss O'Brien who sat to Carson's left. Had he just…? She watched as Carson suddenly became engrossed in how Daisy was serving the food and Mrs Hughes, slightly pink cheeked O'Brien noticed, stared at her plate.

"Are you listening to me?" Thomas's voice cut across her thoughts rudely.

"What?" she turned to him.

Thomas sighed irritably. "Never mind. What's so fascinating about those two?" he nodded towards the senior members of staff.

Miss O'Brien observed Carson again for a moment. He seemed nervous. "He's not retiring a minute too soon if you ask me." She said. "He's losing the bloody plot!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs Hughes sat in her parlour after dinner and thought about Mr Carson's strange behaviour. His compliment at the beginning of the meal had caught her off guard. She couldn't remember him ever commenting on how she looked before. She wasn't sure he even looked at her most days. And not only that, he had behaved oddly all through dinner. He had barely spoken a word, embarrassed probably by his comment, but he had continued to glance at her now and again. She had begun to think she had something on her face but was sure O'Brien would have pointed it out, with relish, if she looked silly.

She hoped he wasn't getting too stressed about his impending retirement. Mr Carson wasn't one for sharing his worries, he tended to keep it all in until it eventually caused him to implode. She sighed. She would have to keep a closer eye on him.

There was a familiar knock on her door and the butler appeared with a tray of tea.

"The wine went down very well with the family tonight, not a drop left." He said apologetically.

"No harm, I've been gagging for a cuppa all evening anyway." She smiled. She watched him as he placed the tray on a table and prepared the tea for them both. "How did you get along at the cottage today?"

"Oh… alright." He handed her a cup and took a seat.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic. Do you not like it?" she asked.

Carson said nothing for a moment. "I suppose," he said eventually, "it just became more real today. It's a big change."

"But a well deserved change. It's time you got to take things easy and enjoy yourself more." She told him.

"And what does one do to enjoy oneself he asked?"

She shrugged. "Each to their when it comes to what brings them pleasure."

Carson smiled sadly. "It's been so long…" he paused. "Work has always brought me pleasure. I cannot even remember how I spent my time before becoming butler."

He looked so sad, Mrs Hughes thought.

"I just don't know how I'm going to fill my days Mrs Hughes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews. Here's another update!**

* * *

Sunday morning as the staff prepared to make their way to the village to church the ground outside was covered in frost and they all shivered inside the door as they put their coats on. Thomas and the other footmen had been summoned to help the ladies upstairs to the car in case they slipped. Mrs Patmore was warning Daisy to cover up more or she'd catch her death as they made their way out. Miss O'Brien was looking out at the cold greyness and wishing she could go back to bed. Anna and Mrs Hughes were discussing the day's work as Mr Carson returned indoors wearing his long black coat, hat and gloves.

"A pipe burst and the water froze over during the night." He said. "It's extremely icy on the path, I told Mrs Patmore and Daisy to be extra careful. The last thing we need is anyone breaking a leg." Carson spoke briskly watching as Mrs Hughes buttoned up her coat. "The Dowager Countess is coming for lunch today." He added.

"Because it'd be alright for us to go breaking legs otherwise," O'Brien muttered, "So long as the Dowager Countess's lunch isn't delayed." Anna laughed quietly. Carson pretended not to hear and Mrs Hughes simply glared.

They made their way out and at the door Carson paused and turned to Mrs Hughes.

"Here, let me help you. Take my arm." He said offering it to her.

Mrs Hughes thanked him and linked her arm through his and they made their way steadily across the icy path.

Miss O'Brien rolled her eyes. "Oh right, I suppose it's ok if we break our bloody necks trying to walk on it though."

Anna grinned. "Here, we can hold onto each other." She said linking arms with O'Brien.

O'Brien made a face but accepted the offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs Patmore shared out some biscuits amongst the staff in the kitchen.

"Perhaps Mr Carson would like some." Anna suggested to Mrs Hughes. Mr Carson being the only member of staff not present.

"Yes, bring him some will you? I think he's in his pantry." Mrs Hughes replied.

"I can't." Anna answered abruptly. Mrs Hughes gave her a questioning look. "I uh… have to go upstairs. To Lady Mary. Right now."

Mrs Patmore eyed Mrs Hughes with interest to see her reaction to Anna's blatant unhelpfulness.

"I can bring him some." Daisy offered.

"No you can't!" Anna again spoke abruptly. Mrs Hughes raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're helping Mrs Patmore aren't you?" Anna said lamely.

Always quick to catch on Mrs Patmore chimed in: "Yes, thank you Anna at least someone remembers! Now get started on beating those eggs before they hatch!" she snapped at poor confused looking Daisy. "If you think Mr Carson needs to be waited on hand and foot you'll have to do it yourself!" Mrs Patmore informed Mrs Hughes gruffly before pushing a plate of biscuits into her hand and flouncing off towards the stove.

Anna smiled sympathetically at Mrs Hughes who just eyed them all suspiciously but said nothing. She left the kitchen and headed to Mr Carson's pantry.

"You girl, have got a death wish!" Mrs Patmore said to Anna.

"I just thought…" Anna struggled to form an explanation.

"I know what you thought." Mrs Patmore said with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm not blind – not anymore. I've seen whats going on."

Anna grinned.

"What's going on?" Daisy asked.

"Never you mind!" Mrs Patmore replied. "Are you beating those eggs or what?"

* * *

Mrs Hughes entered the butler's pantry and found him sitting at his desk gazing into space.

"Mr Carson. Are you alright?"

He straightened himself in his chair and replied "Yes, yes. Thinking that's all." He smiled then noticed the plate.

"Mrs Patmore made too many biscuits. Thought you might like some." She said and placed the plate on his desk.

"Indeed I would! Thank you."

She smiled at the childlike expression on his face.

"You not having any?" he asked.

"No, I've never been fond of ginger biscuits."

"Really? Hmm." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I didn't know that."

"Why would you? Haven't you enough to be getting on with? You don't need to memorise what kind of biscuits the housekeeper does and doesn't like." She said lightly.

"Perhaps I don't _need _to, no, but after all the years we've worked together you would think I might have noticed at some point."

"Mr Carson," she said gently, "You put far too much pressure on yourself. I know noticing the finer details is important for a butler but really, don't let not knowing insignificant details about me worry you."

"Nothing about you is insignificant Mrs Hughes."

The words flew out of his mouth before he had time to think and then there it was, that surprised, slightly confused look on her face again.

"This house would have ground to a halt years ago if it were not for you." He added.

She glanced nervously at the floor for a second.

"I doubt that very much, but it's nice of you to say Mr Carson."

"If you will not believe that, then perhaps you will believe that _I_ would have ground to a halt years ago without you."

He spoke sincerely and gently and Mrs Hughes could feel herself beginning to blush.

"Oh Mr Carson…" she didn't know what to say so she said just that. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he said, "Except… tell me, what kind of biscuits do you like?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay everyone and thank you for the reviews. **

* * *

He had less than a week until he moved to the cottage and he still had not made any discernible progress in courting Mrs Hughes. They had spent more time talking, she had helped him choose some linens and other bits and pieces he would need in the cottage and he felt they were getting on better than they had in ages. They were becoming better friends, but that he was certain she remained absolutely oblivious to what he was actually trying to do. In large part he knew this was because he himself was still not entirely sure _how _to go about it.

He had spent a lot of time thinking about it and come to the conclusion that what was lacking was physical contact. Thinking back to his youth, holding hands was always the first milestone in any courtship but this seemed impossible with Mrs Hughes. Without any formal acknowledgement he could not possibly attempt to hold her hand.

He walked past her parlour and glanced through the open door to see her standing in the middle of the room looking flustered. He stood in the doorway. "Mrs Hughes? Are you alright?"

"Oh Mr Carson, I swear I'm going senile!" Mrs Hughes explained dramatically. At this questioning look she laughed. "I cannot find my darning needle. And I only hand it in my hands two minutes ago, I put it down to talk to Mrs Patmore and now…" she waved her hands helplessly.

He stepped further into the room and glanced around briefly, smiling to himself as he immediately spotted the missing object on a sideboard. "There it is." He nodded in the direction of it.

Mrs Hughes twirled around to look but was faced the wrong way. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. Later he would go over this moment in his head and wonder what made him do it. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and swivelled her around to face the sideboard, then leaned in over her shoulder and said quietly, his lips next to her right ear: "There."

Mrs Hughes caught her breath and though she managed to gasp out of the words "Oh yes." she could not focus on the sideboard or the darning needle. All she was aware of was Mr Carson's proximity, the firm grip of his hands on her waist, the rumble of his voice and his breath against her ear. Her heart was beating erratically and she could not think of anything to say.

Carson breathed in the scent from her hair and then caught sight of them both in a mirror. Before he could give much thought to their reflections however he also noticed the reflection of the open door behind them. If anyone walked past… He stepped away from her and straightened himself, standing with his hands firmly behind his back. Mrs Hughes turned and he noticed her cheeks were pink. She opened her mouth as if to speak but then stopped, turned away and picked up the darning needle.

"I need my eyes testing." She said lightly, smiling at him slightly but avoiding his eyes. "Thank you Mr Carson for…"

"It'll be the dressing gong soon." He said.

"Yes. Goodness, is that the time already. We should…" she spoke in a rush of words.

"Yes." He cut her off. He began to back out of the room, bowing slightly.

When he was gone Mrs Hughes sat in her chair and took a deep breath. Well, that had been an unexpected turn of events. Not an unpleasant one, she reluctantly acknowledged, but extremely out of character for Mr Carson. Her brow creased in worry.


	8. Chapter 8

**A second update today! I'm not sure I'll have time for it tomorrow so I decided to give you a second one now. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I am so glad people enjoy the ramblings that come out of my head! I am not a 100% happy with this but the next part should be a little lighter.**

* * *

Days past and neither Carson nor Mrs Hughes made any mention of the incident in Mrs Hughes's parlour. Carson had gone over and over it in his head. What a reckless thing to have done, he told himself. Anyone could have walked in and he would have ended his career with a scandal and could have put paid to Mrs Hughes job as well.

He was not sure if he was relieved or disappointed that she had not mentioned the incident. He was glad to have avoided the awkwardness of such a conversation but equally he knew that he was being a coward by not going to her himself and discussing it. Explaining to her how he felt. He had made several attempts to go to her parlour but each time he had changed his mind at the last second. Perhaps the fact that she had not mentioned it should be taken as a sign that she wanted to forget the whole thing, which meant she definitely had no interest in pursuing any kind of relationship with him. He should just give up and accept that he would spend the last of his days alone.

It had been a ridiculous idea to think that he could spend his life as he had, avoiding all personal entanglements and then when he had reached an age when he no longer had anything to offer, expect Mrs Hughes to want to give up her job prematurely to keep him company.

* * *

Miss O'Brien watched as Mr Carson took his seat at the head of the table on his last day as Butler. She was not one for sentimentality but not unlike the Butler she did not like change either. Mr Carson had been the butler as long as she had been at Downton and as much as she would loathe to admit it, he was one of the best she had come across and fair to those who worked under him.

She looked at Mrs Hughes and wondered how she would cope with Carson being gone. For a while she thought the housekeeper might follow the butler into retirement. They were like two sides to the same coin those two. She had been convinced for years that Mrs Hughes held a torch for the old butler but he had always been oblivious. On her crueller days, when Mrs Hughes had annoyed her, she would take pleasure in thinking how Mrs Hughes must feel – pining for a man who did not give her a second thought.

Since Mr Carson had announced his retirement however something had changed. Sarah O'Brien didn't miss much and she had certainly not missed the amount of attention Carson had been showing Mrs Hughes lately, nor the soft looks he gave her during meals when he thought no one was looking. After years of ignoring the housekeepers subtle longing it seemed the butler was suddenly smitten.

He probably just didn't want to be alone. Faced with fending for himself in some small cottage had probably made him realise it would be preferable to get himself a wife to skivvy for him. Men were all the same. Mind you, she couldn't blame him for dreading a future alone. Late at night, when she allowed her thoughts to wander, it was one of her greatest fears – the prospect of retirement or losing her job and being alone. Sure, she could go and live with her sister but she was not sure what was worse – loneliness or pity.

She glanced at Carson again. He was smiling shyly at Mrs Hughes who was smiling shyly back. O'Brien sighed. They should just get bloody on with it and stop faffing around.

* * *

Carson glanced around his pantry, now empty of his belongings. He picked up his hat and prepared to leave the room for the last time.

"Have you got everything?" Mrs Hughes asked gently, entering the room quietly.

All he could do was nod. He sighed heavily.

"I'll come visit you on Thursday, it's my half day off." She said, looking at him worriedly.

He smiled gratefully. "Mrs Hughes," he paused trying to gather his thoughts, "I…" he looked at the worry on her face. "I shall miss you." He said stiffly, fidgeting with his hat.

"And I you," Mrs Hughes admitted, "but I'll visit you every half day." She promised, then thought of herself. "As long as you want me to of course!"

"I do!" he hurriedly reassured her. "It will be the highlight of my week."

They stood quietly for a moment until Anna came to the door. "Excuse me Mr Carson, the car has been brought around to bring you to the cottage."

"Thank you Anna." He replied and Anna left them to it.

Suddenly Mrs Hughes reached out and took hold of his hand. "This is not the end of anything, it's simply the beginning of something new." She told him, hoping to give him something positive to consider.

"Yes, of course." He said forcing a cheerful tone but she could see he did not mean it. She couldn't bear to see him so sad. She tugged at his hand a little and then stepped onto her tip toes and placed a gently kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you Thursday afternoon."

"I'll have the shortbread biscuits ready." He smiled, this time the smile did reach his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again thank you all for the reviews, it's really helpful to know what you all think. Mr Carson finds himself in a... situation, in this chapter! :)**

* * *

It was his second week in the cottage and he was waiting for Mrs Hughes second visit. If he were honest with himself these had been the longest two weeks of his life. He had never had so much time on his hands and having been used to the size of Downton Abbey the cottage felt claustrophobic. He tried to spend as much time as he could in the garden but whilst he had a somewhat extensive knowledge of flowers from observing those used for displays at Downton he had no practical knowledge of gardening. Mr Moseley Sr had passed by whilst he was in the garden one day and offered to return in a few days and give him some pointers. He doubted gardening would provide him with a feeling of usefulness however.

Apart from Mrs Hughes, one visit from His Lordship the day after he moved, a visit from Lady Mary two days after he moved and Mr Bates popping in on his way to the village on an errand, he had spoken to no one from the house. He was beginning to fear the old saying was true – out of sight out of mind. He was acquainted with people from the village but due to his position had always been set apart and this divide had not diminished with his retirement.

He sighed and sat by the fireside and stared miserably into the empty hearth. He wondered if he should light a fire for Mrs Hughes visit but the day was far too mild. He had been to the village and bought some shortbread biscuits for tea. Of course they wouldn't compare to Mrs Patmore's shortbread but it was the best he could offer. That was another thing he missed since retiring. His culinary skills had never been legendary but after years of not having to so much as boil an egg he was now struggling to get the hang of preparing his own meals. He really was a sorry case all around, he sighed. He was starting to bore himself with his misery now. He looked at the clock. Mrs Hughes wouldn't arrive for another hour.

God, he missed her. With all the time he now had on his hands he had been over and over again in his mind how he might have handled things with Mrs Hughes differently. He remembered and analysed little moments they had shared over the years and wondered if perhaps he had reacted differently at those times… but there was no point in wondering now.

A knock at his door startled him. His first thought was automatically – Mrs Hughes! But it was not her. He was surprised instead to see Mrs Jenkins, a farmer's widow, whom he saw occasionally at church and at the village shop. Mrs Jenkins was an energetic woman, well groomed, polite who had lost her husband in some farming accident whilst still in her early forties. From what he knew she had several children.

"Mr Carson, I thought I'd pop by and see how you're settling in." she said giving him a broad smile. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is. Do come in Mrs Jenkins." He said and she walked past him, looking around the cottage in appreciation.

"I've never been in here before." She said. "Glad they saw fit to give you such a lovely place after all your years in service."

"Yes, His Lordship has been very generous. I am very lucky. Would you like to take a seat?" he replied. He glanced at the clock again. He hoped she wouldn't stay too long.

She sat down on the sofa and looked up at him smiling. She patted the seat beside her. He raised a quizzical eyebrow as he had been about to sit in the chair opposite but she seemed to want him to sit next to her.

"Mr Carson," she said quietly with an air of sadness, "I have a confession, please, sit here." She patted the seat again.

He really didn't think it appropriate but did not want to appear rude so he sat gingerly beside her.

"A confession Mrs Jenkins? What could you possibly have to confess to me?"

She took a quiet breath and looked into his eyes. Despite his mild discomfort he noted her eyes were a curious shade of green with flecks of brown.

"I saw you today Mr Carson in the village." She said. "And… I hope you don't mind me saying this but… you looked ever so lonely."

Whatever confession he had expected he had not expected that. He opened his mouth to respond but could not readily think of what to say. She continued;

"Mr Carson, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know we don't know each other very well but from what little I do know of you and what I've heard from others you are a kind man. A good man. You've spent years in the service of Downton's great family and now, here you are, retired. In a cottage all on your own. I bet you miss all the company you had in the big house eh?" she looked at him sympathetically.

It was as though he was hypnotized. He could not speak. All he could do was listen to her strangely melodic voice tell him exactly how he felt.

"If there is one thing I understand Mr Carson, it's loneliness." She almost whispered as she reached out and placed her hand on his.

He glanced down at their hands and gently began to slide his from beneath hers.

"Mrs Jenkins…" he began but she interrupted again with her melodic purr.

"Mr Carson, like I said I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I only came to say that…" she bit her lip slightly and it made him think of Mrs Hughes again. "Change isn't easy. By god I should know. But at least you are in control of this change. You can make of this what you will. Not like when I lost my Jimmy…" she teared up for a moment and he wondered if he should offer her a tissue but she continued before he could make a move. "Don't be afraid to look for friendship. There is nothing wrong with needing companionship." She smiled. "I'd lose my marbles if all I had to talk to day in and day out were my children! I've been lucky to have some very good friends Mr Carson. And if you'd like, I think we could be good friends too."

She was looking intently into his eyes again and all he could do was nod imperceptibly. The whole situation was making him extremely uncomfortable but the poor woman was obviously trying to be nice so he needed to be careful not to offend her.

"Thank you Mrs Jenkins. You are very… thoughtful."

"Not at all Mr Carson." She sidled closer to him on the sofa. "I believe in helping my fellow man. And when it comes to a man like yourself Mr Carson…" she smiled, tilting her head slightly, "I think the two of us could do wonders for each other."

He had no idea what she meant by that but was more concerned with how much closer she was getting. He had his back to the arm of the sofa and could move away no further.

"Being in service must have been lonely sometimes, I bet Mr Carson."

"Uh well, when one is kept busy one doesn't have time for loneliness." He said.

"It's important to have time to relax as well. Did you get to relax very often Mr Carson?" she asked.

"Uh…" he didn't know how to answer that. He was beginning to think they were not having the same conversation.

"Not to worry. You can take your pleasure whenever you like from now on." She leaned forward. "Indeed, we could get started right now if you'd like Mr Carson." She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Wh…"

He didn't get to finish his question as he suddenly found her lips pressed firmly to his and her entire body raised and leaning towards him. For a split second she lessened her pressure against his lips and he opened his mouth to attempt his question once again but as he did so she pressed again and this time slid her tongue into his mouth eliciting an involuntary moan of surprise from him.

Whilst his brain slowly registered the unfamiliarity of this situation, he raised his hands to her waist to try and hold her away from him. If was futile however. She held the back of his head with one hand, using her other hand to loosen her hair from its confines so that it fell about her shoulders wildly, whilst simultaneously raising herself onto his lap so that she had a thigh on either side of him. In his muddled state he marvelled briefly at her harmonisation of movements. Her hair fell over his face, whilst her tongue still probed his mouth and her groin thrust against his forcefully. Her hands began to fumble with his buttons and so he raised a hand to stop her but once again she was quicker and she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her breast. She pulled her mouth away and moaned "Oh Mr Carson!"

"Mr Carson!"

What was that, he wondered through the flurry of movement. There was a different voice. He turned his head and saw an astonished looking Mrs Hughes standing in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

**A shorter chapter this time guys because I couldn't leave Charles (or you :P) in a heap for too long! Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

He rushed after Mrs Hughes but could not catch up in time to stop her from marching determinedly towards the village. He had managed to see Mrs Jenkins off with some very stern words although she didn't seem all that bothered. In fact she seemed to find his upset at Mrs Hughes discovering him in such a disgraceful situation quite amusing.

He knew Mrs Hughes would eventually have to come back past the cottage to return to Downton so he sat by the window keeping an eye out. He was still shocked by the gall of Mrs Jenkins. What on earth had gotten into the woman? He was not quite sure how long her husband had been dead, he could understand her being lonely but… to behave in such a way was unacceptable. He thought again of how she had pressed against him. Despite his shock and disapproval – and he disapproved fiercely – his couldn't deny his body had responded to Mrs Jenkins. It had made him realise that perhaps he had missed that side of life more than he had been willing to admit to himself all these years. It was just unfortunate that today's reminder had been brought about by the wrong woman.

He sighed but then caught a glimpse of Mrs Hughes approaching and jumped out to catch up with her.

"Mrs Hughes!" he called. "Mrs Hughes please! I must explain."

She paused and eyed him warily.

"Please, let's not discuss this here. Come inside." He was terrified she would refuse but she didn't.

She sat on a chair by the the window leaving him to take a seat on the sofa again. He took a deep breath.

"Mrs Hughes, what you saw earlier…" he began.

"Mr Carson, I owe you an apology. I should not have walked in as I did without knocking. The door was slightly ajar but…still." She drew her lips into a thin line and avoided his eyes.

"It is not you who needs to apologise Mrs Hughes!" he insisted.

"No I do. This is your home. It's not like walking into your pantry at Downton. I have no business barging in here." She explained.

"But you do! You are welcome to barge in whenever you like." He told her. "Today was…" he couldn't put it into words.

"Really, Mr Carson, you don't need to say anything." She still looked grim. "Although I admit I am surprised, given your disgust towards Ethel…" she sniffed slightly, "but I suppose it's different for men."

Carson crinkled hi nose in confusion. "I don't see what Ethel has to do with this."

Mrs Hughes eyed him for a moment and then got a slight look of comprehension flash in her eyes.

"Mrs Jenkins is a prostitute Mr Carson." She said slowly.

"What?" he asked in horror.

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not! How would I know? If I knew why would I have her in my home!" he snapped.

"Well, given your activities with her…" Mrs Hughes raised her eyebrows at him, "How did that come about if you hadn't discussed… her occupation. Everyone knows about Mrs Jenkins. She's buried three husbands and had countless other husbands in her bed!"

"I don't listen to gossip." He said huffily.

"You do when it suits you." Mrs Hughes said quietly.

Carson sat there agog. He wondered if anyone had seen her entering the cottage. This obviously explained the woman's forwardness. Mrs Hughes looked at him sympathetically.

"Shall I make the tea whilst you get over your shock?" she asked with only a hint of mocking.

"No. I shall do it." He stood up, drawing back his shoulders and setting his jaw determinedly. He wouldn't be made fun of.

Mrs Hughes smiled.


End file.
